Laviathan
by AkamenoZaza
Summary: I shall purge this world of injustice and build a perfect world of freedom and justice. And crush all the evil that stands in it's way. I am Wave I am one of the Jågers!


When I was a young boy my entire village was massacred by a band of pirates killing my beloved sister Marina and held me captive to serve as a chore boy. Over time they did eventually treat me fairly and the captain treated me like his son gave me the task of polishing his cutlass and trained me to fight. His sword was special, when he yells it's name "Grand Chariot" while stabbing the sword to the ground it turns into a powerful dark blue armor that increases his speed and power by a hundredfold and even gives him limited flight. He uses Grand Chariot in our raids on merchant ships and even large well armed military Man'O Wars (gallons). He usually went alone and eradicated the crew of the ships we raid and he just has his crew pick on those who are helpless and cleanup after the carnage he created. It was when I was 15 when my fate changed

One fateful night after another successful raid. The crew called for celebration and so the drinkinh began. And this was the first time the captain has invited me to join them in the celebration. The night was young be everyone but me was already drunk as a fish living in a jar of rum. The captain drunkenly asked me, "Yo! Wave-kun. Why don't you-" he burped, "why don't you try Grand Chariot?" the rest just seemed to cheer me on to try it. Captain then drew his sword and handed it to me. I looked at the blue cutless and somehow I feel there is a powerful aura calling me, holding it just felt so right. Everyone was just cheering me on to try it, "Wave! Wave! Wave!" They cheered.

We were all at the deck as they all cheered me on. I stabbed the sword to the ground and I yelled with all my spirit and resolve "Grand Chariot!". The from the deck an amored danger beast emerged from the deck like it usually does when the armor is released at which caused everyone to cheer ignoring the hole on the deck. But to the suprise of everybody the mask of the danger beast armor broke revealing the face of the dragon still living inside and unleashed a great roar. The cheers were replaced by silence among everyone. I was engulfed recieving the armor.

Captain came near me first asking me how I did it stunned at how the armor reacted to me and his drunkness disappeared. I was silent after all this years I have the power to free myself and avenge what they have took from me. Despite all I can never forget what they have done. I can never forgive what they have done. Now is my chance. Without any words I plunged my hand at the Captain's chest and removed his heart. He collapsed to the ground with a loud thud everyone awaken from their drunken state.

"Wave! What the fuck have you done!" bellowed one of the crew. Then they started to attack me and I myself charged at them. Despite all their efforts I slaughtered them lie pigs with the strength and speed given to me by the armor. Some of them I ripped their heads off, some I punched so hard that one hit it kills them. There was even one I removed his arms while pleading to me to spare him only for me to throw him overboard to the sea for him to die there. The carnage continued as they tried to fight me with swords and guns but all their efforts are was only to be killed by me in the most horrible fashion I see fit. That why this armor was so successful and where it got it's namesake Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot. Soon after everyone I knew in that ship was dead.

But it wasn't enough. My vengence does not stop there. Soon enough I hunted other pirate crews and as much as I can spare those who might be like me, with nothing. Ship after ship I lay waste to pirate ships and eradicated her crews and spared no mercy. After each mission I took what I can at a schooner I own preparing for the next pirate ship to feel my wrath. Soon after I exended my targets to slaver ships and freeing it's captives and gutting the crew like Koga Tuna.

Not long after rumors spread of a monster, a dragon of the sea, guardian of the sailors, the Laviathan. However I have lived a lonely life with my only joy is to wreck havoc on all evil doers and dispose them how I see fit.

That's how I have lived my life for next seven years at sea wondering aimless laying waste to evil doers and fiends of the sea. Until I man I owned my life to gave me purpose for a goal to fill the void that was inside of me.

That was my past life. Here I am working for the Imperial Navy as the first mate of a ship protecting sailors who set voyage on the open seas and inflict divine retribution to those who violate the peace of the sea. I earned my keep and shown some restrain at killing bandits and pirates as some of them need to be interrogated by my comrades. Being around other fighters of justice feels so much fulfilling.

After another year there an order was issued for me. A high ranking commander from the Imperial Army General Esdese is assembling a new elite squad of teigu users. Up until last only did I found out my Grand Chariot is in fact a teigu or imperial arms created a millennium ago. I always wondered was on land besides ports and fortresses. My heart was at the sea but I did accept the promotion to help and protect the people there. I wonder what city life is like?


End file.
